


Diametric Symmetry

by Xythelle



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Dorian - Freeform, F/M, Sandra Maldonado - Freeform, almost human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xythelle/pseuds/Xythelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Diametric Symmetry<br/>Author: Xythelle<br/>Disclaimer: Dorian and Maldonado are not mine<br/>Rating: NC-17 or MA<br/>Genre: Almost Human<br/>Word Count: 2339 words<br/>Characters/Pairings: Dorian/Sandra Maldonado<br/>Warnings: Good Sex… Should that be a warning?.<br/>Summary: Dorian and Maldonado find a little happiness ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diametric Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> During Sandra's conversation with Ethan Avery in the episode 'Blood Brothers' I felt a real connection to her character. She has made serious sacrifices to realise her potential in life and I guess I just wanted to help a sister out… ;)

  
“I’m confused.” Dorian stated flatly. The look in his eyes told her he was not happy.

She worried her lip and turned away from him, heading towards the large window in her apartment that had a view of the city. A view that she couldn’t appreciate at the moment.

“Dorian… I just…” she took a steading breath, “ I was wrong to have kissed you. We work together. It’s not a good idea.”

She startled when his voice whispered in her ear, “I know what you are trying to do.”

She could hear the anger had left his voice. Intently she stared at the buildings in her field of view; had to concentrate so her eyes didn’t refocus on his reflection. Those soulful eyes would be her undoing.

“Please Dorian, just go.”

“No.”

Her lips pressed into a flat line while her heart ached and thumped uncomfortably. A tear slid hotly down her cheek and was absorbed into the rigid crease of her lips.

His hand was gentle and warm on her shoulder as he turned her around to face him.

Those eyes! They expressed so much. Pain, concern… longing.

“Tell me the truth,” he whispered, “Is it because I am an android?”

Like that, the atmosphere in the room changed. Her expression became one of sincere regret when she realised how her actions had been misinterpreted.

“No Dorian, that’s not it at all. You are an amazing living being. Don’t let anyone ever convince you otherwise. No one who truly knows you could possibly think you are just a machine like those lifeless MX’s.”

Her hand came up of its own violation and caressed his cheek. It was just as smooth and warm as she remembered. It wasn’t as if his skin felt ‘un-natural’ it just was too perfect. There where no blemishes or dry spots and there was no scent. But other than that she could have been touching any other human.

“Then why?”

Her hand slid down over his chest to where his heart would be. A sad smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she thought back to one of the stories in her childhood. This tin-man had more heart than her.

“It’s complicated.”

His brow furrowed, “Then uncomplicate it.”

Taken aback, he surprised a smile from her, “You are spending too much time with Kennex.”

Now it was his turn to smirk. He took her hand and gently pulled her over the couch so they could take a seat.

She sighed… she was not getting out of it that easily, obviously.

As she sat down, she felt a jolt to her core as she remembered the kiss that she had stolen from his lips on this very couch. When she looked over to him she was struck by how much she wanted to lean over and do it again.

He waited patiently while she tried not to fidget. Squaring her shoulders she began,

“Dorian, it’s just… Me. I have baggage. You should be with someone who can offer you more than I can.”

He reached out and angled her head up so she would look him in the eyes.

“And you don’t think I get a say? I mean I know I am new to this but you don’t think I can make up my own mind?” he tucked his chin in and looked at her from under his brows.

“Of course you can, but I care about you. I want your first experiences to be joyful and special. Not haunted by the past. I love your humour and your passion. It’s beautiful and I don’t want to see it… tainted.”

She didn’t realise she was gripping the hem of her jacket so tight until his fingers gently worked the creased fabric from her hands.

Dorian was shocked. Here he thought that she thought him not good enough for her, when actually, it was the other way around.

“Is that really how you see yourself?” he whispered, “Tainted?”

When she hung her head to avoid his eye contact he couldn’t stand it. Something protective inside him snapped.

He gathered her into his arms, cradling her head so he could speak quietly in her ear. She struggled as first but then realised the futility and slumped against his chest and began crying tears of frustration. He wasn’t supposed to see through her like this. She should be stronger.

One of his hands came up to stroke her hair. “I think you are beautiful.” He whispered, “I think you are brave and intelligent and amazing.”

She burrowed her face deeper into his chest. It had less give than a human chest. Was that part of the reason that she liked him in the first place? Because he was different enough not to remind her of all the men who had hurt her?

She tried to struggle from his grip again but he wasn’t about to let her escape. His other hand came up to up her cheek. Before she knew what was happening they where kissing again. Had she kissed him? She wasn’t sure.

His mouth felt just as soft and amazing as last time and when she felt his tongue softly part her lips and tentatively lick inside she felt her willpower begin to dissolve.

She wasn’t sure how long they kissed but by the time Dorian pulled back their lips where deliciously plump and she was feeling light-headed.

“You don’t have to have it together all the time. Not around me. Let me look after you every now and then.” He said quietly, his hands soothing her muscles down her back.

She wanted his comfort – needed it – but his words were hard to acknowledge.

“Dorian…” she breathed his name before losing herself in the feel of his mouth on hers. This time, the kisses where heated, passionate.

A mutual, non-verbal consensus had been made and they began to pull at each other’s clothing. Hands scrambled to claim skin as it became exposed, both natural and synthetic.

Dorian mouthed ticklish kisses along her neck causing a startled laugh to escape her lips. He kissed lower and she swung her leg over both of his straddling him as he sat on the couch mostly naked except for his underwear.

The blue light from his processors reflected off her pale skin as he eagerly kissed the valley between her breasts. His deft fingers removed her bra and moments later his hands slide up her sides to cup her breast and thumb her nipples.

“Dorian?” she managed breathlessly, “Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

“No.” Came the muffled reply. He looked up at her and ceased his ministrations “Have I done something wrong? “ he asked, eyebrows drawn together in concern.

“No, not at all, quite the opposite actually,” she said with a wide smile bringing his mouth to hers again. She could feel him, pressing hard and ready to go at the soft juncture of her thighs, barely two layers of clothing separating them. Her hand slid down his chest to palm his erection firmly eliciting a quite moan from Dorian. His plump lips latched on to one of her pink nipples and sucked it into his warm mouth.

Her mouth opened in a soundless cry as she ran her hands through his short hair, cradling his head close to her. Once he had thoroughly explored one, he swapped to the other nipple to lavish it with the same attention.

He pulled back and kissed her again, standing and taking her with him. Carefully he lay her down on the rug on the floor quickly removed both their remaining underwear. Then he reached up and pulled the hair tie from her hair, letting it pool around her head on the floor like liquid gold. Dorian ran his hands through the silky strands mesmerized by their soft texture.

He was brought back to the moment when he felt her fingers loosely looped around his erection. As she gained more confidence she firmed her grip and Dorian’s hips bucked into the warmth of her hand.

With a kiss he moved back slipping from her grasp, showing remarkable restraint. He kissed down the length of her body and before she knew what was happening, his hands parted her thighs and positioned them over his shoulders.

The words of protest never made it past her lips. His mouth on her silenced any thought that she had. After a few moments she realised she was holding her breath and let it go in a rush.

His hands were soothing the soft inner flesh of her thighs, while his tongue moved with skill and precision that was literally breath taking. Her hips came off the floor, her spine curving up naturally, wanting more.

And Dorian provided more. Two of his fingers slipped inside her slowly, curling upwards as if looking for something. When he found it she cried out and her hips bucked upwards again. His mouth pulled away and she peeked up at him. He was wearing a very smug smile for an android.

“Dorian…” she cried out as he gently stoked that spot inside her again.

Those blue eyes took in every detail of her writhing form. It was amazing that she surrendered to his touch. She was so beautiful in her vulnerability, so very human.

He could feel the effects of their intimacy, overriding his sensors. There was too much to input that he wasn’t able to separate information from emotion. Normally he would be able weigh the imperial data, make inferences and pick up details where humans couldn’t. Right now all he could do was experience and feel. There wasn’t room for anything else. It was a shift of perception. Just how a humans awareness of autonomic functions such as breathing and heart rate where not conscious thoughts, Dorian’s awareness of his programming fell away.

And with that surfaced a very human male need to possess; to make her feel safe and to give her pleasure.

Sensing the change, she looked up at him with wide eyes, pupils blown to black with arousal. She reached up as he lowered himself down to claim her mouth again, with passion and warmth.

She reached down between them, grasping his very impressive erection and guiding it to where she wanted it.

“Please,” she breathed, and that was enough.

Fingers laced together above her head, other hand on her hip he pushed forward into her. His eyes fluttered closed trying to limit the sensations flooding him. Her free hand came up to touch his cheek and the lights that raced there. ‘Disco Face’ John called it.

He pulled back again and pushed again into her wet heat, causing a cry from both of them this time. Her hand slid down his neck to rest on his back, artificial muscles rippling as he pulled back and thrust in again.

His rhythm was deep and unrelenting, nowhere for her to hide. Each thrust hit that spot that he had awakened with his keen, clever fingers.

He buried his face in her neck, warm breath panting against her flushed skin. Under different circumstances she may have marveled at his very human responses; his breathing as it hitched, the low growl he made as she pinched his nipple but right now all she knew was she needed it. Needed him.

Time was lost a haze of body warmth and whispered encouragements. Dark and light skin fused together. Organic skin blushed pink while inorganic skin lit up with beautiful trails of light.

She felt it rise like a wave inside her; felt it through her whole body. It hit her hard and fast, left her breathless and gasping quietly. She felt his muscles clench above her, he had been waiting, barely holding on to the new sensations that bombarded him.

“Dorian,” she whispered, cradling his head to her shoulder, “Let go…”

A cry burst from his chest, as his muscles released their tension, the circuits under his skin racing like multicolored lightening all over his body. After a few moments, mouth still open against her shoulder he collapsed over her and she drew him close. He was heavy, maybe a little heavier than she was expecting but she could still breathe so she didn’t care.

They stayed like that for a long time. Neither had the wish to break the peaceful aftermath and venture into possibly complicated territory.

The decision was made for them when a beep emitted from the pile of clothes near the couch.

She sighed. He slid from her and reached for the phone still swaddled in her trouser pocket and handed it to her.

With a flick of her wrist she opened the phone and activated the line.

“Captain,” came Stahl’s voice through the phone, “We have a lead on that raid at the SadTech factory. We think its Insyndicate.”

“On my way,” she acknowledged before closing the phone.

Dorian leant down to kiss her again before reaching for their clothes. Both of them dressed quickly and silently.

She turned on him, words ready like stones to build a wall but he was quicker. With one of those brilliant warm smiles his disarmed her line of thought.

“Sandra,” he soothed taking her hands giving them a quick squeeze, “This doesn’t change anything. You are still the Captain when we are at the station.”

Some of the concern left her features.

“Thanks. But we are still going to need to talk about this…” she said searching around for her badge.

She looked up to see him holding it against his chest and cheeky smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

Rolling her eyes she took it from him as he stole a kiss from her.

“Yes we are.”  


**Author's Note:**

> My second 'Almost Human' fic and no beta to save me from myself so apologies if there is any errors. Please feel free to let me know if you spot anything glaringly obvious so I don't die from embarrassment ;)


End file.
